


The Cake

by AwkwardlyVibing



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Cake, Fluff, Gen, Kinda, Kinda chaotic, Let Logan be happy 2020, Platonic or Romantic Intrulogical, Remus and Logan are both idiots, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, and no, he doesn’t like his brother, its not Leslie Odom Jr’s, or at least I tried to make it chaotic, very little angst, whatever floats your boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardlyVibing/pseuds/AwkwardlyVibing
Summary: It’s Patton’s birthday! And they all want to make it a surprise. With the cook gone, the task of making his cake is left to Logan.With the help of Remus.It goes as well as you would hope
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus “The Duke” Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	The Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve recently fell in love with the Remus and Logan dynamic, and after a headcanon conversation, I came up with this mess.

“Okay, Logan, you are going to make the cake,” Roman read out from his clipboard, immediately getting ready to move on to the next person.

“Wh-wait I’m making the cake?” Logan asked, eyebrows furrowing. He...had never been the best cook, he never really tried. He didn’t want to ruin Patton’s birthday with a terribly made cake.

“Well, Patton is the only one here that can actually bake, but since this is going to be a surprise, we can’t just ask him to make it!” Roman rolled his eyes with a huff, and Logan felt hot with embarrassment. Of course. “Just follow the recipe! It isn’t that different to those experiments you do.”

“Sure,” Logan replied dryly. Follow the instructions. Yes, he could totally do that. It really was a simple request. He stood up from Roman’s bed where he was seated, and began to walk to the door.

“Okay, Virgil, you help me with the decorations,” Roman said and Virgil just nodded, seemingly not bothered at all. “Janus you can keep Patton distracted. Watch a movie with him or something.”

“Yeah, treat him like a child, that’s totally not condescending at all,” Logan heard Janus say sarcastically as he opened the door and stepped out of the room.

“Oh! Oh! What can I do?” Remus asked and Logan could hear the excitement in his voice as he closed the door, making his way down the hall to the kitchen.

Once Logan reached the kitchen, he went to open the cupboard, looking for Patton’s cookbook. His eyes scanned the cabinet, but couldn’t find it. He frowned, trying to recall where Patton kept it. Ah yes, the cabinet above the fridge. He sighed, grabbing a stool and shuffling it over to the fridge. He carefully stood up and opened the cupboard, sliding the surprisingly heavy book into his hands. Logan felt the chair wobble beneath him, but he managed to balance himself. Now all he had to do was step down and-

“UGGHHHHH,” Remus burst into the room with a loud, and extremely dramatic groan, startling Logan, who flinched and lost his footing on the stool. He fell down with a yelp, arms reaching out to catch himself, but found that Remus was already below him. He landed against the other with a huff, and quickly extracted himself from Remus’ arms. 

“I hope you have a good reason for bursting in and causing me to fall,” Logan frowned, trying to fight down any embarrassment.

“It’s not my fault you got scared,” Remus pouted and fell against the counter. Logan raised a brow in question, disconcerted by his overly dramatic—edging on depressed—demeanor. Remus just huffed at his questioning stare, “Roman said that I should just stay out of the way because he wouldn’t want any bloody fingers in the confetti. Which, I think, is a great idea! There is no better way to keep someone on their toes. Oh, maybe toes would also be a good addition to that.”

Logan just shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around what Remus just spewed at him. “So, Roman excluded you from the preparations…because he thought you’d mess it up?”

“Well when you say it like that it’s more depressing,” Remus rolled his eyes, and Logan—who could tell that the darker side was hurt by the words—felt something soften in him.

“You could help me bake this cake if you desire,” Logan offered, turning around to pick up the cookbook which had dropped to the ground during his fall. “It would be much more efficient to have a, so to speak, ‘lab partner.’”

“Really?” Remus perked up like a puppy and Logan felt his heart warm. 

“Of course,” Logan replied, with a very miniscule smile. “All we have to do is follow the recipe and we should be fine.”

“Who likes following the rules?” Remus scoffed, and Logan barely held back a sound of indignation. 

“Rules-” Logan stammered, “they are what keep everything in order, albeit still slightly messy.”

Remus just rolled his eyes, “But that’s no fun!” He whined, “Like Roman said, just think of it as a science experiment. Don’t you want to change up the variables a little bit?”

Logan perked up at that, curiosity sparking, “That does sound very intriguing, but we really don’t want to mess this up right now. Patton deserves to have a decent cake for his birthday.”

“I know you want to do it Lo,” Remus did a little shoulder wiggle, and Logan fought to keep his stern look. “Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it.”

“Okay fine! But only because I know you won’t stop that incessant noise till I do it,” Logan lamented and Remus only giggled. “But we should at least follow some guidelines. Let’s just get everything out first,” Remus nodded, “Okay we need all-purpose flour, cake flour, baking powder, salt, butter, sugar, vanilla extract, eggs, milk, sour cream, and sprinkles,” Logan read off, eyes scanning the dirtied page as Remus scoured the cupboards for the ingredients, and Logan pulled out some measuring cups. “If we really are changing up some of the measurements, we should probably keep the ¾ teaspoon of salt because having too much would not only be gross, but also unhealthy.”

“Uh-huh, totally,” Remus nodded along, already grabbing a bowl and pouring in a whole cup of salt.

“Remus-” Logan cut himself off with a sigh, forcing himself to stay where he was and not ripping the salt out of Remus’ hands, instead he began busying himself with preheating the oven. “You know what, we can work with this. We can fix this.”

“There is nothing to fix Logan, just do what you want to do,” Remus grabbed the bag of sugar and just started pouring the whole thing into the bowl. Logan frowned, fingers fiddling with the end of his tie. His eyes drifted to Remus, who was staring at him with a surprising amount of severity. “What do you want to do, Logan?”

“I-” Logan eyed the now empty bag of sugar, which luckily had already been half full. “I want...to melt the butter instead of just putting the sticks in!”

“Yeah! That’s the spirit, I think!” Remus exclaimed, cheering him on with a little jump. Logan smiled proudly, taking the butter and putting it in the microwave.

“You’re right, this is...invigorating,” Logan found himself grinning, even giggling with some sort of adrenaline. He swiveled around to face Remus, who looked at him with a seemingly prideful stare. “And-and we can add one cup of milk instead of ¾ cup!”

“Yeah! Keep going, we’re on a roll!” Remus cackled, taking an egg and just kinda throwing it into the bowl, shell and all. Logan didn’t have the heart to stop him, feeling too excited himself. This was definitely more than satisfactory.

The microwave suddenly beeped sharply, and Logan opened it up, coughing as a weird buttery-smoke smell filtered out. He grabbed the sizzling bowl and quickly set it down, watching as the melted butter popped and smoked.

“I didn’t even know that butter did that,” Logan pointed out captivatingly, and Remus looked over his shoulder curiously.

“Looks good to me!” He exclaimed, and snatched the bowl up before pouring the bubbling butter into the mixture. 

“I think we need more eggs,” Logan noted, taking an egg out and cracking it over the bowl. He flinched back when an egg flew past his head at neck-breaking speeds, smacking into the wall. “Remus wh-”

“Sorry, I meant to land that in the bowl,” Remus replied, readily taking another egg in his hand and preparing to throw it. Logan ducked just in time as another egg flew over his head.

“Okay, I feel as if you’re actively trying to hit me,” Logan narrowed his eyes, standing up and reaching for the bag of flour at his side. 

“Why would I do that?” Remus shrugged, but was grinning maniacally, and Logan smirked before grabbing a handful of flour and launching it at Remus. “AGH!” he screeched and ducked down, wiping the flour from his eyes. “Oh you are so on!”

Before Logan knew it, Remus had the entire carton of eggs in his hands and chucked two more at him. He squawked awkwardly as an egg hit him square in the chest. He narrowed his eyes dangerously. No one ruins his tie. Remus let out a small ‘eep’ as Logan grabbed a second bag of flour and immediately bombarded Remus with a cloud of white.

“THIS IS BLACK SILK,” Remus shrieked, and Logan felt a laugh burst out of his throat as the cloud of flour cleared revealing a cowering Remus. He was covered head to toe with the flour, and his usual black attire was now closer to Roman’s outfit. He found himself laughing even harder, holding a hand up to his mouth to try and stifle them because it was not professional at all. 

He finally calmed down, still grinning slightly, and found Remus staring up at him with awestruck eyes. Logan felt his face heat up, and he cleared his throat awkwardly, “Sorry, that wasn’t very mature. We should get back to baking,” he wiped the egg off the front of his shirt, and helped Remus up.

“Aw you totally had fun,” Remus giggled, and shook some flour out of his hair. Logan felt his insides buzz with warmth, something he didn’t feel often, but it was...nice.

“I did,” Logan admitted, then looked at Remus with a sense of gratitude, “Thank you.”

Remus just stared at him with slightly wide eyes before blinking once and grinning. “Wow, a ‘thank you’ from the one and only, Logan Sanders? I need to capture this moment!”

Logan jolted as Remus threw an arm around his shoulder, and he looked up to see a camera appear in front of them and snap a shot. It all happened so fast, Logan didn’t even know what to do. And before he knew it, Remus was on the other side of the room, grabbing the vanilla extract to pour in.

Logan huffed, but found a half-amused grin stuck on his face. Instead of trying to get rid of it, he focused on pouring the remaining flour into the bowl, coughing as it flew into his face and dirtying his just-cleaned glasses. He quickly wiped them down and moved to grab the cookbook again. At this point it was completely covered in flour and egg yolk, but he could make out a few of the measurements.  
Logan took out the baking powder and added 2 ¼ teaspoons of it into the messy bowl, then added ⅓ of sour cream immediately after. It wasn’t a lot of ingredients that were taken directly from the recipe, but Logan supposed it was enough. And Patton always said the secret ingredient was happiness. Though Logan didn’t believe in all of that, he certainly had a much happier attitude than usual.

“Okay, now all we need are the sprinkles and then we have to mix it,” Logan read off the directions, turning to see Remus sitting on the counter whilst pouring the sprinkles into his mouth. Logan wrinkled his face in disgust,  
“That is extremely unhealthy. Sprinkles are nothing but sugar and cornstarch.”

“That’s what makes them so good,” Remus cackled, but nevertheless set the container of sprinkles down. “So how much are we pouring in? Oh! Do you think I can summon cat head sprinkles instead?”

“That,” Logan paused, “Is a great idea. Good thinking, Remus!” 

Remus smirked at the praise and swallowed the whole sprinkle container whole—much to Logan’s dismay—then proceeded to summon another container, this time with a variety of colored cat heads. And wait-

“Are those...meowing?” Logan asked curiously, tilting his head to the side and taking a step closer to examine the sprinkles. 

“Why wouldn’t they be? It adds to the effect!” Remus grinned, handing them over to Logan. And upon closer inspection, they certainly were meowing. Their tiny mouths were opening like a real cat’s, and they tended to blink every so often. Logan grinned.

“I’m sure Patton will love them. He does love cats afterall,” he nodded with satisfaction and poured the meowing rainbow sprinkles into the cake mix.

“OH! OH! Can I stir?” Remus asked excitedly, bouncing on the heels of his feet, and Logan rolled his eyes fondly and nodded. Remus quickly summoned a whisk, which he noticed was dripping with blood.

“Uh, Remus,” Logan pointed to the whisk and Remus looked at it, “There’s a little bit of blood on that. I would ask why, but I don’t think I want to know what you did with it.”

“Right, I’ll just clean it off!” Remus waved it around, and it came out clean. Logan took a step to the side and he began to whisk the mix. “Well, it’s a long story! You see, I got a great three AM thought. ‘Could I jab something in the eye and whisk it’s brains around?’ And so I did!” Logan just stared, feeling grossed out because he shouldn’t feel intrigued by that, but he did. “Then I proceeded to cut it’s stomach open and whisk around it’s insides. Turns out, the creature I made had four stomachs and there was too much stomach acid. It got everywhere! I made sure to leave some on Janus’ desk for a little surprise morning cereal!”

“Did Janus like it?” Logan asked with a hint of amusement.

“Oh, not at all!” Remus groaned dramatically. “I don’t think I’ve seen him get so angry. Well, I have. Many times. But that’s besides the point.”

“Uh-huh,” Logan replied with a grin, chuckling slightly. He absentmindedly looked over Remus’ shoulder to glance at the mix. It looked much better than he imagined, and he couldn’t help the sense of pride welling up. “You ready to put it in the oven?”

“Yep!” Remus nodded quickly, getting rid of the whisk and bringing the mixing bowl over to a cake pan. Logan quickly sprayed it over, then Remus proceeded to pour the batter in. The mix was, thankfully, a nice yellowish-tan, and the cat sprinkles left swirls of rainbow behind their meowing paths. Logan put the pan into the oven and quickly closed it, setting a self-timer in his head.

“Are you gonna set a timer, or are we just guessing and pulling it out when we smell the smoke?” Remus asked, bending down to look at the baking cake. 

“Oh, I just put on a mental timer,” Logan answered, trying not to act too hubristic. “We’ll check on it in around half an hour.”

“Woah, you can just set timers in your mind?” Remus asked, eyes sparkling. 

“Of course. I keep track of almost everything. Mostly in Thomas’ life. For example, Joan’s birthday is approximately three months, seven hours, two minutes, and thirty-two seconds away,” Logan recited immediately, not able to hold back a proud grin. 

“I can barely keep track of what day it is!” Remus replied. “I have way too many thoughts going around to even think about that.”

“What do you mean?” Logan asked curiously. He had always been able to pick and choose any information he desired with ease. It was one of his functions as Thomas’ logical side. 

“Well, I’m constantly bombarded with thoughts every single second, I barely even know what they are. Until one just kinda sticks out from the rest and I act on it,” Remus shrugged, knocking against his head. “It’s kinda annoying, but that’s just how it works with me.”

“And that’s why you stay up so late testing these eccentric ideas,” Logan continued, thinking aloud. Remus nodded, and Logan paused for a second, “Well, if you ever need to get your mind off of things. I...will always be up for talking, or even assisting you. Your experiments seem quite interesting.”

“An invitation to annoy you? Great!” Remus giggled, but Logan could see the pure joy in his eyes and felt his own happiness jump. “You should know that I’m not going to let you live this down. I can and will come to you for everything now. Maybe Janus can finally get a full night’s rest like he’s wanted!”

“Oh joy,” Logan chuckled dryly, then picked up the cookbook. “We still have about 28 minutes till the cake finishes baking, which should be plenty of time to make the icing.”

Remus agreed and they set to work. Taking out the ingredients they needed and beginning on the icing. It was definitely a lot more chill compared to the...food fight (wow, Logan really participated in a food fight) but it was still nice. Remus was surprisingly fun to work with, and he had a good work ethic (despite getting side-tracked with random, strange yet intriguing thoughts). He was definitely a good conversationalist, and Logan found that he had plenty of ideas in his head that were extremely interesting. He told Logan about all the types of creatures he summons, and Logan couldn’t help but want to study them all. He was looking forward to it. And by the end of it, Logan would admit that he thought of Remus as a friend. A great friend actually. He listened, which was something Logan wasn’t used to a lot. Not only did he listen, but he also asked questions and made funny comments, and made Logan feel...happy. Logan could only hope that Remus felt the same way.

Logan was in the middle of talking when he smelt something terrible. Remus seemed to smell it too, and they both looked at each other with panic. He forgot about the cake.

Remus scrambled over and flew open the oven door, coughing as thick smoke poured out, but he still managed to pull out the pan. Logan hovered at his side, feeling much too similar to Virgil for his liking. Remus summoned a fan and blew the smoke away, revealing the charred cake. Well, the half charred cake. It luckily wasn’t as bad as he thought, but Logan felt embarrassingly idiotic at his mistake. 

“I’m sorry, I must’ve lost track of time while we were talking,” Logan grimaced, gripping his tie and running a hand over it repeatedly. He sighed, now frustrated with himself, “We should’ve just set an actual timer. Relying on just me was a bad idea.”

“What? No it wasn’t!” Remus exclaimed, turning to face Logan. He felt his cheeks heat with more embarrassment and shame. “It’s not your fault you lost track of time for once! It happens all the time.”

“I ruined all of our hard work. And now Patton won’t have a good cake,” Logan mumbled, one arm reaching around to hug his side, the other continuing it’s tie petting. “I’m sorry-”

“Nope,” Logan jolted as he felt Remus grab his shoulders roughly. “You didn’t ruin anything. And you most definitely aren’t going to apologize for it! Look,” Remus took a step back and summoned a knife. “We can just cut off the burnt sections! It’s fine.”

Logan bit his lip, holding back all his terrible thoughts. Remus was right, he was making a big deal out of nothing. Now just cut off the burnt pieces and go on with the task at hand. Put on a smile and don’t drag Remus down. 

“Okay, yeah,” Logan grinned, watching Remus brighten and begin to cut off the blackened bits. “It’s not a big deal. We can fix it. No mistakes, right?”

“Oh plenty of mistakes!” Remus giggled, and Logan felt his heart sink. “But that’s what makes it great! That’s the whole reason why I didn’t want to follow the recipe in the first place. Why would you want to make the same ‘perfect’ cake over and over again? It’s already been done so many times! The mistakes make it uniquely ours. Plus, I make plenty of mistakes, but it doesn’t mean I have to be..fixed.”

“Wow, that was,” Logan paused, and Remus himself seemed to freeze, as if realizing that yes indeed those words just came out of his mouth. “Thank you, Remus. That means a lot.”

“Yeah…” Remus nodded with wide eyes, then continued to cut, plopping the charred pieces in his mouth, Logan smiled genuinely this time.

After managing to cut off the burnt bits, and carefully shaping it into a more dome-shaped cake, Logan slid it into the fridge to cool before they would frost it. He was surprised to see that the cats were still meowing, not deterred by the scalding hot temperatures of the oven, nor the freezing temperatures of the fridge. But, Logan didn’t know what he expected, they weren’t exactly sentient afterall. He thought.

The frosting job was not the best (and Remus made one too many inappropriate jokes), but they got the cake covered which was all that mattered. And, as Remus pointed out, it drowned out the kitten meows so it would be a great surprise for Patton once they cut into the cake! Logan was actually looking forward to presenting their cake to Patton. It wasn’t perfect, but he liked it, and Remus did too.

Logan took some frosting off to the side and dyed it blue, putting it into a tipped bag, then slowly wrote ‘Happy birthday, Pat’ onto the slightly-slanted cake. Remus took some green icing and put a heart below it, an actual heart with surprising accuracy. Logan wondered if Remus was into art.

“Okay, we should clean up. The party is gonna start in about twenty-seven minutes,” Logan said, setting the cake off to the side. He turned around to begin cleaning, but Remus just snapped his fingers and everything seemed to disappear. Well, that was easier than he thought. 

“Done and done!” Remus grinned, wiping his hands together. “Thanks for letting me bake with you, Lo!”

“Oh, it was no problem at all,” Logan replied, clasping his hands together in an attempt to not fidget. “It was nice to have someone to bake with. And I am satisfied that we finally got time to get to know each other.”

“I agree! And don’t think I forgot that you’re willingly allowing me to bother you at three AM,” Remus practically sang, and Logan just huffed in response. “Now let’s go shove this cake in Roman’s stupid face!”

“We have the same-” Logan just sighed, completely tired of this argument at this point. “You know what, fine. Let’s ‘shove’ the cake in Roman’s face.”

They both wandered into the Common Room, which was now decorated with a variety of balloons, with a large banner wishing Patton a happy birthday. Roman stood in the middle of the room, going over a checklist, while Virgil just sat on top of the couch with his headphones on. Roman perked up when he saw them both walk in.

“You finished the cake?” Roman asked, and Logan could tell that he was way too stressed.

“Yes, Remus and I made the cake,” Logan attempted to stress Remus’ involvement, pointedly jerking his head in Remus’ direction.

“Wh- okay it’s fine, I trust that you wouldn’t let him do anything drastic,” Roman nodded and turned back to the checklist. Logan opened his mouth to defend Remus, but was stopped when he was elbowed in the side by him. He turned to stare incredulously at the side, but Remus just shook his head. Later then.

Logan set the cake down on the table in front of the couch, and sat down. Remus collapsed next to him, humming absentmindedly. Logan pulled up his inner clock. Janus should be walking in with Patton in about twelve minutes. He summoned a book that he was currently reading, turning to the page he had last left it on. Remus shoved his head into Logan’s lap, causing the book to fall to the ground.

“So, how does summoning work for you? I thought only Roman and I could do that,” Remus pointed out, seemingly comfortable with the position.

“Well, I certainly can’t summon anything I want. I can usually only summon something that is currently in my room, but it’s easier when we’re in the Imagination,” Logan replied, deciding not to comment. He was glad to make conversation anyways.

They continued to talk for another ten minutes, until Roman’s shadow fell upon the two.

“Janus is gonna come in any minute now,” Roman explained, and the two just stared unblinkingly at him. He huffed, “So, get into your places! We’re surprising him!”

Logan rolled his eyes, and waited for Remus to get off his lap before standing up. There weren’t many places to hide, and honestly, he didn’t want to go somewhere uncomfortable. He leaned against the doorway, just out of sight from where Patton and Janus would enter. He watched with amusement as Roman struggled to get himself behind the television. Virgil just rolled over onto the ground behind the couch. Remus seemingly disappeared. Maybe he could turn invisible?

After a couple minutes of standing in the dark, Logan could hear the voices of Janus and Patton down the hall, slowly growing in volume.

“-which is why Onward was such a great movie! They had each other!” Patton exclaimed, and Logan could almost see him holding his hands to his heart.

“Yes, I totally know what you mean,” Janus drawled, stepping through the door.

“Are you gonna turn on the lights-”

“SURPRISE!” Came the collection of voices (mostly Roman and Remus’, Virgil and Logan’s more of a mumble)as the lights flickered on and confetti flew down from the ceiling. Patton jumped, then proceeded to squeal with excitement, eyes wide and full of joy.

“A surprise party?! You all threw me a surprise party?!” Patton exclaimed, a large smile growing on his face. 

“Of course, Padre,” Virgil smirked, making his way over from the couch and bumping shoulders with Patton. “Well, it was Romano’s idea.”

“Roman!” Patton exclaimed, throwing his arms around the creative side. “Thank you. Thank you all so much!”

“Of course,” Roman grinned, hugging back tightly. “Group hug everyone! Come on!”

Logan huffed, but joined the hug. Virgil quickly joined too. It was...nice. Patton poked his head out from the circle of sides, staring pointedly at Janus and Remus. “You both too!” Remus grinned, throwing himself into the hug, and Janus just kinda shuffled forward and wrapped a hand around Roman’s shoulder, slowly melting into the hug. 

They broke a part, Patton laughing with exhilaration. “This is so sweet, kiddos. Thank you all so much!’

“Oh! Oh! Look at the cake Logan and I made!” Remus grinned, bouncing up and down before grabbing Patton’s hand and dragging him towards the cake. Logan followed along, trying not to let his own excitement show.

“You both made me a cake?” Patton gasped, eyes shining. Remus nodded, and Logan waited in bated breath. “It looks,” he seemed to pause as he took in the lopsided cake, with messily written words on top along with a realistic heart. “It looks amazing. I love it!” Patton cried, actually cried. “I really wasn’t expecting all of this. I love you all so much!”

“Oh, it really wasn’t a problem, Patton, there is no need to cry,” Logan tried to ease. “Maybe having a slice would make you feel better?”

Patton nodded with a wet smile, sitting on the couch in front of the cake. Roman flicked a wrist and summoned some candles, dimming the room just enough for the flames to light up everyone’s faces. They quickly sang happy birthday—with over the top riffs courtesy to Roman—and Patton blew the candles out. They all cheered and Janus grabbed the knife, cutting into the cake.

Just as he slid a slice onto a plate, a cacophony of meows were heard coming from the cake, causing everyone but Remus and Logan to jump back with shrieks.

“DID YOU PUT A CAT IN THE CAKE?!” Patton cried, latching himself to Roman’s side, who had pulled out his famous sword.

Okay, yeah so maybe, Logan would admit, cat sprinkles weren’t the best idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments! I love to hear your responses :D


End file.
